


Heart of the Machine

by Freline



Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freline/pseuds/Freline
Summary: On the flight to Epsilon 3, Londo remembers some of the ideals he had lost long ago. He convinces Varn to let him take the place in the machine instead of Draal, so that he has the chance to find them again and change the galaxy along the way.





	Heart of the Machine

Londo Mollari looked out the viewscreen in front of him, as they approached the planet. The enemy ships could fire at any second, but he was not afraid of them. In his days as a fighter pilot he had been known only as the "Ghost", because he had been able to come very close to any ship without being detected. 

The reason had been a modification known as "stealth" he had built in his fighter after one of his human friends had explained how it worked. Many of the other Centauri had begged him to tell them the secret, but he never did, he had promised it to his friend, who had died in the Minbari war. He increased the speed until they were almost at the planet before he pressed the controls for reverse thrust, so they would not miss the entrance of the tunnel. 

They made a soft landing and got out of the shuttle, Delenn and Draal helped the old man out, while Londo waited, looking around. He was really surprised at the technology of this place. They walked in silence, led by the old man until they reached a device, which had to be the heart of the machine. They looked at each other, trying to decide which one of them should stay. After a while, Londo noticed that Draal was about to say something, probably he wanted to do it himself. But before he had the chance, Londo turned to the old man and asked if he could do it. The man seemed surprised, but he nodded and agreed. 

Draal seemed as if he wanted to object, so Londo said: "If I remember correctly, you were looking for something useful. I suggest you go back to Babylon 5 and teach Vir what he needs to be my replacement as ambassador.  
You will do a better job at this as I ever would." Draal still looked unhappy, but Delenn laid her hand on his arm and led him away. They talked for a few minutes and then said goodbye and walked out, leaving Londo alone with the old man, who showed him how to connect to the machine. At first he was overwhelmed by the many things he was seeing, but he got used to it quickly, as he knew he had to. In the next few hours he got the feeling like he had never been anywhere else and he realized that this was the place he had been looking for all these years, since he had left the military and became a diplomat at the wishes of his father.


End file.
